


The Finger Thing

by Mitsuhachi



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsuhachi/pseuds/Mitsuhachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the prompt: Alright, so I was thinking the other day about how Vulcans 'kiss' with their fingers, right? So if Spock were to press the fingers of both hands together would he basically be making out with himself? I want a fic that explores this. Maybe Spock doing this and then someone walking in on him? Possibly joining in or something. It's up to anon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Finger Thing

It was strange. The lack of that tingle of communion with another mind he'd come to expect was... jarring, even though the physical sensation was as pleasurable as ever. Spock moved the tips of the fingers of one hand firmly down the length of his other hand's. It was different from the way that Nyota kissed him--all teasing brushes of the lightest possible touch until he couldn't restrain himself from clasping her hand tight in his own. It was different, too, from the way Jim kissed; if it were Jim, one long finger would probably already be pressed deep between his own, pressing just hard enough against the sensitive webbing at their junction in a pulse like a human heartbeat. Well, and to be fair, Jim's other hand would probably already be wrapped around his cock. It made Nyota laugh and kiss them and grow wet, how quickly Jim could undo him.

Thinking about them, he couldn't help the low groan that rose in his throat, thrumming and unvoiced. He drew his fingers down again, rolling the knuckles and teasing at the soft flesh between them. It was a poor substitute for his bondmates, but it helped to ease the ache that always seemed to build in his hands when two days of an away mission stretched to three, to a week, to two weeks, while his duty demanded he stay and see to the command of the ship.

"...That is the hottest thing I've ever seen." Spock's eyes flew open--It was Jim! Leaning against the doorway with dirt smeared on his cheek and his shirt half-torn-off and--"Nope, pretty sure that's the hottest thing. Whad'ya think, Babes?"

Just behind him, Nyota came into view as well, slipping her arm around the captain's waist. Her eyes were obviously tired--heavy-lidded and red--but they crinkled at the edges in amusement, and Spock thought he'd never wanted to kiss her more than at this moment. "I can agree with that."

It must be--he thought--something very like a smile playing around the corners of his lips as he held out one hand to each of his beloveds.


End file.
